


Blue Whale

by VerifyLowDeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Blue whale challenge, Depressing, Gen, Heavy Angst, Help him omg, MOLOSSIA BABY NO, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, im so sorry, stay safe kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifyLowDeath/pseuds/VerifyLowDeath
Summary: It was just a harmless pm. At least, that's what Molossia believed it was.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1

It was... a harmless enough challenge at first glance. Or, a harmless enough appearance.

Just a random person on social media; sure, they were paired with a strange profile picture, but it was just someone who wanted to be friendly. At least, thats what Molossia took from it. There was no harm in talking to someone who was friendly, was there?

'Hey, you wanna take part in this fun challenge?' The stranger, named Jonathan, asked. Morro shrugged, typing simple and lackluster 'yeah' back. He didnt have much to do; he had finished all of his chores and had some free time on his hands. Maybe a challenge would spice up his life a little bit. It did get quite old, doing the same thing over and over again everyday. Something new would be pretty nice. 

. . . 'Johnathan has sent a link!' 

That message surprised Molossia a bit; he half expected to just be texted the rules and what-not, 'Click on the link and everything you'll need is in the website :)' 

Molossia didnt have much to lose, so he clicked on the link. It guided him to a website with a blue background, what looked to be a whale hidden behind the paragraphs of text. The title read 'The Blue Whale Challenge', basic enough. Guy probably had a thing for whales. 

Scrolling down a little bit revealed... something way more sinister than Morro initially expected from this challenge. The list of things to do.. they were awful. Completely and utterly awful; he didnt want to take part at all. Day one... carve f57 into his hand?! Hell no. 

He immediately exited the website, texting Johnathan a rage induced, 'Dude, what the hell?? I'm not doing that.'

'If you dont follow the challenge, I'll kill you and your family :).' Morro cringed, this guy must think he's some hotshot edgelord.

'I know where you live.' Johnathan added as a late reply.

'Prove it, bastard,' Molossia smirked, believing he had one-upped the person who was trying to bullshit him into doing this sick and twisted challenge.

Johnathan typed and paused for moment. He then sent a message.

'Dayton, Nevada.' 

Oh.  
Oh no.  
Oh god oh god oh gOD—

Molossia internally freaked out; this guy knew where he lived for fucks sake! This was bad, really bad. He shouldn't have clicked on the link; he shouldn't have answered this freak's pm at all.

'You wanna try that again?' Another reply from Johnathan, 'It's just 50 days; it isn't that bad. Besides, it's much better than putting your family at risk of dying. ^^'

'...fine you bastard. What do I have to do?' Molossia replied, his fingers trembling as the first day of the challenge flash to mind. 

'Easy, you just have to follow the challenge and whatever it says. If you fail a day, I come to kill you and your loved ones. If you aren't trustworthy, I'll also kill you and your loved ones. Your day one starts now, so I better see a picture soon! :))))' Johnathan replied, going offline shortly afterwards. 

Morro swallowed spit lodged in his throat, sweat beading on his forehead. What was the first day again? His finger wavered over the link, knowing fully well that it was the reason he was in this situation. Well, it's not like he had anything left to lose. This guy already had his location so... really... Molossia didnt have anything else to hide. 

The blue backround flashed back to life; the paragraphs of white text and the signature whale in the background loaded into view. Molossua scrolled down to the challenge segment, reading the first day. 

'Day 1: Carve (with a razor) 'F57 on your hand. Send a picture.'

This was already getting too fucked up for him, but he... didnt really have much of a place to complain, now did he? Morro stumbled out of his seat, setting his phone down as he searched around his house. He had shaving razors in one of the storage cabinets, bathroom right? Yeah, where else would he keep them. Stupid question, really. 

Morro opened one of the drawers, watching with a numbing terror as a few shaving razors tumbled into sight. He reached into the drawer plucking a random one from it's place. It was a struggle, trying to break the head apart so he could snatch a razor to use. The razor slipped a few times, almost slicing his finger, but after a few attempts (and the help of a kitchen knife) he managed to break the head open. Two razor blades dropped to the floor, a soft clink startling Molossia slightly. His legs trembled, threatening to buckle underneath him, as he squatted down to collect his 'prize'. 

One of the razor blades was set on the edge of the sink, Molossia gripping the other one tightly with his index finger and thumb. He raised his other hand up, wiggling the wrist so the sleeve fell downwards. The soft bite of his tongue gave him the courage to place the razor onto his hand, pushing onto the skin slightly. What was the letter number thing? F40–? No, it was f57, right? Yeah, it had to be f57. 

With a swift move of his hand, Molossia swiped the razor down the side of his palm, a flash of pain causing him to groan through his teeth and lean against the wall. His eyes navigated themselves to his hand, beads of crimson starting to form on the newly made cut, soon spilling over and down. Wasn't done yet, but he already wanted to quit and curl up into a ball. It was pathetic, yes, but it hurt and there was so much blood and it scared him.

Molossia brought the razor back to his palm, making a horizontal cut on the top of the vertical one. He quickly sliced the middle one as to not give in too easily or force himself to do it any longer than wanted. However, this did cause him to flinch in pain, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Pitiful whimpers left his mouth as his raised his hand back to his palm, carving a 5 with a 7 next to it. By time he was done, his hand and tiled bathroom floor were a mess. Blood splatters covered the tiles, causes of those trailing down his ruined hand.

He looked away from his hand, light-headed at the sight of so much of his own blood falling. Morro sluggishly shuffled over to the sink, turning on the cold water and letting the water enter his room. In an instant, the entire sink was just...red. Blood red, crimson red, all of it from his hand which was still bleeding. Molossia felt his face grow red, tears leaking down his cheeks. The very thought of a liquid being there to ground him was somewhat of a comfort, but... to be honest it didn't comfort him much. He'd rather have his friends here— better yet his dad. His dad would make this all better, right? He was the hero, yeah, he could make Molossia better. 

Then again... maybe it was too risky to get him involved. He wasnt a baby after all; he could handle himself.

Molossia snatched the hand towel on the rack next to him, wrapping his injured hand up and walking back to the living room. Every step he took caused his dizziness to worsen at some degree, but he ignored it as he grabbed his phone. Using his teeth, he pulled off the towel, trying not to irritate the cuts any further. A soft click came from his phone as he turned on the camera, taking a picture of his palm which now had the word 'f57' carved into it. 

He sent the picture to Johnathan, dropping his phone for a moment to wrap his burning wound back up. In no less than 5 seconds, a bing came from his phome, notifying him of a new message.

'Good job! I didnt think you had the guts to do it. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow :) 👋' Molossia shuddered at the last sentence before getting interrupted by another text, 'By the way, set your alarm to 4:20am. You dont wanna mess up only on your second day, righttttt?'

Well, might as well take advice when given. With a click of an app and a multitude of buttons, an alarm was set for 4:20am. 

Molossia decided that maybe he should go to bed early tonight. Right after cleaning up the bathroom, yeah.

No one needed to know what was going on; both his pride and fear won't allow it.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molossia arrives at day 2 and recieve a call from Hutt River

Ringing, annoyingly loud ringing.

That's what Molossia woke up to at 4:20 in the mother _fucking_ morning.

"Shut uP!" Morro threw his pillow at the currently screeching phone, his injured hand screaming at him in protest. He quickly curled up in defense, clutching his hurting hand close to his chest.

Oh... thats right, "Shit..."

Molossia muttered curses in displeasure, grabbing his phone and clicking on the message he was just recently sent. His eyes struggled the focus on the screen as he typed out what looked to be, 'Hey, bastard.'

Johnathan quickly replied, sending three strange videos. The thumbnails were already off-putting, looking almost like an acid trip, 'Watch these. That's your only thing to do today.'

"Psssh, easy. Just three videos? Better than yesterday at least," Molossia muttered, "Minus the waking up at 4:20 part."

The first video felt like an acid trip, there was just a bunch of colors flashing and morphing around the screen. Nothing too much of importance.

The second video was a bit more sinister; it was just 30 seconds dedicated to watching a little girl sleeping in a chair. Dead silence and...nothing else.

The last video was more disturbing, colroful shapes and high-pitched music played as an execution played in the background. Morro felt a minor headache strike him out of nowhere after watching the video, his ears ringing painfully loud.

'Good job, that was your challenge for the day. I can't wait to talk to you tomorrow! ^^' and just like that, he was offline again. Molossia sighed, rubbing his head in circles.

...Good lord, what was he gonna do?

\---

The day came and went like the usual, or as usual as it'll get. Molossia was still having a hard time understanding that using his left hand was a no-go, causing his self-inflicted wound to flare up on multiple occasions. After the fifth time he accidentally grabbed pan with the wrong hand, Morro groaned in frustration and decided to quit trying to live normally for the rest of the day. At least it'll give him time to figure things out, let things settle in, right?

Right. He needed some settling in right now. Everything was... going by too fast. There wasnt enough hours of the day to allow him to come to terms with what is going on, what he's been doing, what he's _doing_.

Molossia drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his right arm around them as his left laid uselessly on the couch pillow next to him. His phone dinged, a message probably. Was it from that damned Johnathan guy? He hoped not; God, he really hoped not. Out of everything he wanted to deal with today, Johnathan was not one of those things. Actually, he probably wouldn't be able to deal with anyone today. Not without losing his tough guy persona and completely breaking down into pitiful whimpers and most likely sobs. Molossia didnt want anyone seeing that, not a damn soul.

Instead, he ignored the dinging coming from his phone. He didnt want to deal with anyone, especially when he felt like... this. When he felt so frustrated, so upset, so... you have to have gotten the point by now. By the slim chance that the person messaging him was his dad, America, he probably wouldnt be able to respond anyways. He just couldn't bring himself to lie to his dad, no matter the circumstances. Even if he tried, many people have told him in the past that he's a horrible liar, that his body language is a dead giveaway.

Soon, the dinging turned into ringing, how nice.

Molossia whimpered pathetically into his knees, stuck between answering or declining the call. Then again, if he declined, that would only raise questions. Questions are bad, just like his ability to lie. He'd give his situation away so easily and he would make himself look like a damn fool for falling for something so trivial. Links were such an easy giveaway for viruses and ip loggers, yet he still managed to _fall for it_.

Tapping the answer button, Molossia used his right hand to bring the phone to his ear. He cleared his throat quietly, trying to choke down the building tears in his throat.

"Hello?" His voice came out weakly, wavering and unsteady. God, that was not a good impression his voice made. Morro resisted the temptation to end the call right then and there out of embarrassment.

"Jeez, Molossia! If you're near your phone then you should be able to respond to my texts, mate," a heavy Australian accent came through the other, bringing a sense of comfort to Molossia. While it was Hutt River, it was also _Hutt River_. It sounds weird, but Molossia was so glad it was that cape wearing bastard than someone like Ladonia or god forbid Sealand. Hutt was a reasonable person, or as reasonable as a person as you would get in the small group of personified micronations, "Anyways, I assume you have no clue on what I was texting you about?"

"While most of my fields are flourishing with wheat and many assortments of vegetables, the field in which I have chosen to grow my fucks in is currently barren," Molossia muttered, a small twinge appeared at the corner of his lips as an irritated groan was caught by the microphone.

"Jesus christ, mate; Sealand wanted me to text you that the next micronation meeting was next week or something," Hutt droned on as he shifted his weight whilst sitting on something. Molossia could practically hear the eye-roll from across the phone line.

"Or something?"

"His words, not mine," Hutt sighed softly, "Anyways, how are ya?"

"Im doing fan-fucking-tastic for your information," Molossia lied, balling up his fist to restrain the wavery tone in his voice.

"Woah, mate; no need to get defensive over a silly ol' question!" Hutt snapped back, not before giving an unsurprising chuckle though.

"I'm not defensive; even if I were I wouldn't be it around you, fuckface!"

"Awwwww, anger doesn't suit you as well as that face when Seborga kissed you out of the blue as an Italian styled greeting," Hutt laughed over the line, causing Morro's face to go bright red for a split second, "Anyways, I heard things were gettin' pretty brutal over in America, yeah?"

"Yeah, a lot of racial tension goin' on right now. It's pretty bizarre seeing how all of this just popped up suddenly, even dad's having a hard time coming to terms with what's goin' on in his country," Molossia muttered, his heart rate speeding up slightly as the memories of the riots shown on last night's news network came to mind.

"Must suck; I wish I could help ya, but my sister Wy absolutely despises ya, so I can't let you stay over," Michael yawned audibly, reminding Molossia of how late it must be over there, "It's a shame, really. Would've been great to have another guy in the house when dad's at the world meeting."

"Well, I knew she didn't like me but I didn't think she... hated me," Molossia admitted, a bit of hurt poorly disguised in his tone tone.

"Eh, don't take it to heart, she probably hates everyone. Only person she doesn't hate is that Sealand cunt, which is really weird if I'm gonna be honest with ya, mate," Hutt quickly paused, freezing with what might be the cogs in his head turning, "Holy shit, mate."

"Whats up, fuckface?"

"I got one of your shitty news channels on; what the fuck is this Blue Whale Challenge epidemic?" Hutt asked, concern clearly present in his tone.

"Dunno," Molossia spat out haphazardly, panic spreading throughout his body. No, the last person who needed to know was that— that jerkwad! Sure, they're on good terms, but who's to say that he wouldnt be made fun of for falling for this and not being able to help himself out?!

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Corona or...?"

"Goddammit, Hutt! I dont know about the challenge, lay it to me," Molossia gritted his teeth, raising his left hand into view. The disgusting scar, F-57, stilled remained a fleshy red on his palm. He definitely didn't need someone to lay it to him on what the Blue Whale challenge was.

"Jeez mate, take a chill pill why don't ya?" Hutt snarkily responded, turning up the TV volume a little bit, "So, apparently it's this 'game' that is causing a lot of kids and teens to go off 'emselves. 50 days of hurting yourself or sumthin, really fucked up shit."

"That's... yeah, that's really fucked up," Molossia felt a light bulb flicker on in his head, "Did they figure out who's behind it?"

"Nah, a lot of people are behind it from the news is sayin'."

"Dammit..." Morro muttered, glaring at the wall ahead of his, "They shouldn't be able to get away with this shit."

"They really shouldn't, but I don't think there's much you can do, mate. Just avoid it," Hutt paused once again, his voice returning with a hint of fear, "You have been avoiding it, right? Ain't been trapped by one of those psychopathic fucks, right?"

Molossia gulped, his pride choking the words he probably _needed_ to say. He didn't wanna risk the embarrassment or the tarnished ego. There was no way he was gonna label himself the stupid gullible one of the group by falling for such a dumb little trick, "Nah, why the fuck else would I not know what it was?"

"...Good point," Hutt cleared his throat, an uncertainty lingering between the two of them, "I guess I'll going the bed now. Just... if you need someone to talk to by any chance, don't feel— I don't know— like you're a bother or anything."

"Alright, but I dont have any problems, so dont expect any calls," Molossia huffed, pulling away from his phone as the call ended. He tossed the phone onto the couch pillow next to him, leaning back onto the comforting surface behind him. A sudden urge to punch himself arose as he realized that he probably blew his chance to get any kind of support in this, "Dumbass... always letting my stupid pride get in the goddamn way..."

His eyes glanced outside; it was only late noon, but... he never really had a problem with going to bed early, did he? Eh, he was tired from being woken up at 4 in the damn morning; maybe this extra sleep will do him some good for whatever hell awaits him tomorrow.

Molossia lazily pulled off the blanket hanging on the couch, draping it over him as he laid on his side. He pulled the blanket up to his cheeks, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric and closing his eyes.

The sound of the fan buzzing in the backround soon faded into nothing as he fell asleep.


End file.
